


But Something Might Be Found

by xDinahQueenx



Series: 20 Ships [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDinahQueenx/pseuds/xDinahQueenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>She had rejected him, that first day he'd tried to chat her up, and she had felt firm in that decision.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Something Might Be Found

**Author's Note:**

> For the 20 Ships Drabble Challenge.

Jordan perched on the edge of her desk, legs crossed at the ankles, and arms crossed over her chest. Spencer had been going over a theory about the UnSub from the consultation he was doing, but she'd tuned him out, her focus having zeroed in on Derek across the bull pen.  
  
At first, it'd been Dave and Aaron over there, Dave looking amused and Aaron with his trademark stern look, and Derek had been sort of gesturing towards the break room, clapping Dave on the shoulder and Aaron leaving while shaking his head.  
  
Judging on the spirited hand motions, Jordan deduced that Dave and Derek had begun to discuss sports. It was at that moment where _she'd_ come up. Penelope was balanced on platform heels and a fluffy sort of skirt. She balanced, her hand rested on Derek's shoulder as he talked.  
  
Jordan's eyes narrowed a little as she watched Penelope leaning on Derek.  
  
She had rejected him, that first day he'd tried to chat her up, and she had felt firm in that decision. But _now_ … seeing Penelope hanging on him, laughing at something he said with her blonde hair bouncing as she shook her head. Dave had gone too, leaving Penelope and Derek huddled in the corner where he'd been standing, their faces impossibly close, she was upset.  
  
 _Jealous_.  
  
She sighed heavily.  
  
"Do you not think it's a good theory?" Spencer asked. She'd tuned back in and she frowned.  
  
"Not now, Reid," Jordan said and she stood, leaving him baffled as she stalked over to them.  
  
"Derek," Jordan interrupted, fluttering her lashes prettily and stepping in between Penelope and him, "I was wondering if you could help me with some case files." She smiled at him and Derek glanced at Penelope and then nodded.  
  
"Sure," Derek said, "I'll talk to you later, mama." Derek said to Penelope. Jordan felt triumphant and she wanted to slip her hand into his elbow, but she didn't, and followed him to her desk. It wasn't quite a victory yet; but at least she'd gotten him away from Penelope. 


End file.
